


i like you just the way you are

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, me embarrassing jaeb bec thats how i show my love for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Remember to take your vitamins, folks.





	i like you just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: sun

The rays of the sun creeping into the room and shining down on him are hot, but there’s other factors contributing to the rise in Jackson’s body temperature.

An eager mouth maps the course from his neck down to his navel. Stops to tug at the silver chain lying between his pectorals. Fingers dance down his body, nails scraping gently at the side of his thighs. Warm heat engulfs his dick, which is more awake than its owner.

“Well, good morning to you too,” chuckles Jackson, voice hoarse, raising himself on his elbows, blinking the sleep out of his eyes to focus on the sight before him.

Jaebum hums, thumbs digging into the V of his hips (just the way Jackson likes) as he moves up and down.

Wanting to be more active, Jackson sits up to card one hand in Jaebum’s hair. He takes a minute to admire the wedding band peeking through the dark strands.

The change in position results in Jaebum having to remove his mouth in order to scoot back and Jackson shivers as the air brushes against his slick, wet dick. Jackson automatically opens his legs to accommodate Jaebum who squats down and -

_Crack._

\- bends to get more comfortable.

_Crack._

The second crack is audibly louder than the first and echoes.

With a mortified moan Jaebum buries his face in Jackson's stomach. 

He tries not to laugh. He really does. But a little giggle escapes him.

Jaebum groans. "This is decidedly the most unsexy thing ever." 

Jackson rubs his scalp comfortingly.

“I knew getting old would be hard but this is too much.”

Jackson chuckles and its fond. Everything about his husband makes him soft. Because he is fond of Jaebum.

“I don't know.” Jackson massages Jaebum’s shoulders. “You'll always be chic and sexy to me. Even when you're old and gray.”

“I _am_ old and gray.”

“You're aging like fine wine, my dear.” Jaebum snorts, but the embarrassment over the cracking of his knees mid blowjob has dissipated.

“Except my libido is rather old, so would you please get here, creaky knees aside your mouth still works.”

Jaebum huffs. “I should bite your dick off.” But he still returns to his earlier position. Except a cushion has been placed underneath him out of consideration for his achy joints. And would you look at that, Jackson’s dick is still standing.

“Please don't, your dentures might fall out.”

Jaebum slaps his thigh and Jackson's laugh comes out as a rough moan as his dick is back in Jaebum's mouth, like it never left. 

The sun is completely in the sky now, shining obnoxiously over the neighborhood, but for Jackson, Jaebum has always been his personal sun.


End file.
